This disclosure is generally directed to photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to drum or rigid photoconductors, and multilayered flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and an overcoating layer comprised of a self crosslinking acrylic resin. In embodiments, the overcoating is comprised of a self crosslinking acrylic resin, a charge transport component, a catalyst, and a low surface energy component. At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to one, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4, to 2, and the like.
The photoconductors illustrated herein, in embodiments, are solvent resistant, have excellent wear resistance, increased lifetimes, elimination or minimization of imaging member scratches, and which scratches can result in undesirable print failures where, for example, the scratches are visible on the final prints generated. Additionally, in embodiments the imaging members disclosed herein possess excellent, and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential); low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; low background and/or minimal charge deficient spots (CDS); and desirable toner cleanability.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoresponsive or photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying and printing processes.